BLOGGER BOYS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The Lucky Star girls befriend a few new boys and the comedy increases as they meet the bloggers 'Riderman' and 'The Shroud'.
1. Konata's Boyfriend

**KONATA'S BOYFRIEND**

Konata Izumi was a short girl who looked like she was still in grade school and acted like it too. She had long blue hair and a beauty mark under her left eye. She was also an otaku, obsessed with manga, anime and games. It was all she ever thought and talked about. While Tsukasa and Miyuki tolerated her hobbies enough to enjoy them, it always grated Kagami's nerves whenever Konata would use anime/manga/game references for everyday life. It was like she didn't have any life outside of those things…

Of course in the past month Konata seemed to have mellowed out a bit. Sure, she still smiled a lot and would talk about games but it was like her mind was preoccupied with something, which was something that made Kagami curious. Tsukasa didn't notice it but Kagami was sure something was up.

Kagami Hiiragi and Tsukasa Hiiragi were twin sisters who were as different as night and day. Kagami was responsible and got good grades because she studied really hard. Tsukasa, however, was no good at sports and studying but was a good cook. She was also good-natured, friendly, but clumsy and often an airhead at times. They were also good friends with Konata. Miyuki Takara was also a member of their little foursome and was wealthy, beautiful, smart, well-mannered and polite, often explaining topics like an encyclopedia when inquired. However, Konata's strange behavior was something she could not explain.

"Maybe she's just tired from playing games all the time," Miyuki offered.

"Nah," denied Kagami. "If she was spending all her nights playing games she wouldn't be doing her homework and she'd be sleeping in class." That much was true. Konata was actually doing her homework. There was no real explanation. Maybe it was because they were all in their senior year and Konata wanted to catch up. Maybe she was becoming more responsible…

'_Yeah, when pigs fly_,' thought Kagami scornfully. She wasn't being mean. She just didn't think Konata would do so much without a reason.

"Kona-chan is still Kona-chan, Onee-chan," said Tsukasa.

Kagami sighed at that.

But, even with the changes, Konata was still Konata.

Of course there was something else. When Konata smiled there was something else there. It wasn't the smile whenever a manga/game she liked had become an anime or she had won something in a lucky draw or something. It was the type of smile someone wore when they were in bliss. Like they were…

Kagami couldn't imagine it! It couldn't be true! Could Konata…their little game/anime/manga otaku…have a crush on someone?

The idea of Konata showing interest to anything/anyone outside her hobby just seemed so ludicrous. Still, there was only one way to prove it. Konata still worked at that cosplay café after school so maybe her mysterious beau would be there and then Kagami would get the answers.

It wasn't that Kagami was jealous of anything. Rather, she was worried about Konata. The guy could be some pervert with a loli-complex and was just stringing Konata along. She was awfully cute and fun to hang out with.

* * *

"OK, girls! I gotta go!" said Konata as she rose up to her feet after packing away her things. "See ya!" She exited the class quickly with Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki watching.

"OK, let's tail her," said Kagami.

"Must we really spy on Konata-san?" said Miyuki.

"Yuki-chan's right, Onee-chan," said Tsukasa. "If this is something private, we can't pry."

"It's a guy," said Kagami firmly. "It has to be. I mean what else could it be?"

"Even if it is a guy, why are we prying?" Miyuki asked.

"We aren't prying. I just don't want her getting hurt, that's all," said Kagami. "She's annoying as heck, sure, but that doesn't mean I want stuff to happen to her."

"So, Onee-chan just wants to be a good friend," said Tsukasa. "I'm glad."

"Well, then let's go," said Miyuki.

* * *

They really couldn't sneak into the cosplay café that Konata worked at since she would somehow be there to greet them. Today, she was dressed up as a tsundere character. She was dressed as Louise from Zero no Tsukaima, complete with the pink wig. She wore a white blouse with a short black skirt, knee socks, leather shoes and a cloak.

"Welcome, Masters," Konata greeted with a wink.

Kagami sighed. She along with Tsukasa and Miyuki entered with Konata leading them to a table. She wasn't in character, yet, but it was only a matter of time. Working in the cosplay café was another schoolmate, a freshman and a foreign exchange student named Patricia "Patty" Martin.

"OK, guys, I'll be back to take your orders!" said Konata with her cat-like smile before she walked off.

"It doesn't seem like she's acting strange," said Miyuki.

"We better keep an eye on her. Anyone of these guys could be the one she's crushing on," said Kagami.

Tsukasa gasped and pointed.

"Tsukasa-san, it's not polite to point," said Miyuki.

"But, there! Look!" Tsukasa said and her friends turned to look.

Konata was talking to a guy wearing a costume. Kagami had guessed it right. It was another otaku like her. Of course the costume he was wearing wasn't from an anime, manga or game.

He was wearing a black bodysuit with a silver gloves and boots. He wore padding on his chest that was parted wide in the middle for a triangle pattern in the centre. Hanging from his neck was a yellow scarf. He wore a blue helmet with red eyes like a bug and complete with antennae with a black chin strap and exposed the lower half of his face. His costume was Riderman. He was also a head taller than Konata and as they spoke Konata was smiling and blushing.

"What is that costume?" questioned Miyuki.

"Oh, that's a Kamen Rider," said Tsukasa. "One from the old shows in the 70's. You can see it from the scarf."

"Really? How interesting," said Miyuki.

Kagami grimaced. Could this guy be twice Konata's age? Now she was worried.

"I'm back!" said Konata, smiling wide. "So, what do you wanna order?"

"Who was that guy?" blurted out Kagami.

"Oh, he's a co-worker," said Konata with a shrug.

"Don't give me that! You were blushing when you were talking to him. Now who is he?" said Kagami.

"Can we talk about this later?" Konata said uncomfortably.

"Seriously, Konata. I'm just worried that you're dating guy twice your age."

"Twice my age?" Konata cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"He's wearing a costume based on a TV show character from the 70's," said Kagami. "He must be some middle-aged otaku or something."

"He's not middle-aged," Konata remarked.

"He isn't?" blinked Kagami.

"Onee-chan, you were jumping to conclusions again," chided Tsukasa.

"Konata-san, would you mind introducing us to him?" said Miyuki.

"He's just a co-worker," said Konata softly, her index fingers touching as she blushed a little.

"_Just_ a co-worker?"

Konata sighed. "I'll introduce you to him during my break, OK? Just, please, lay off."

* * *

As Konata continued to work, playing the part of Louise from Zero no Tsukaima, Patty came to the three girls' table, beaming. Her costume was that of Mikuru Asahina in her maid outfit.

"Patty-chan, hi," said Tsukasa.

"Hello, sempai-tachi," said Patty.

"Hey, Patty," said Kagami. "Do you know anything about Riderman there?"

Patty looked to the masked man and shrugged. "Nothing much. He started work a month ago, but we've never seen him without his mask. Every time he comes to work he dresses up as a different Kamen Rider. Only Konata-sempai has ever seen him without his mask. I don't even know his name."

That was when Konata came over, holding the gloved hand of Riderman and dragging him along as he followed, smiling. "Girls, let me introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!?" Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami exclaimed in shock. Kagami and Tsukasa's jaws dropped and Miyuki's glasses nearly fell off in an almost 'moe' fashion.

Riderman smiled and nodded. "That's right. We've been going out for a few weeks now."

"Did I forget to mention they are dating?" Patty said, twiddling her fingers. "Gotta go!"

* * *

"And that's how we met," finished Riderman.

"It was so romantic!" beamed Konata.

Kagami just stared. "So, you were both reaching for the same anime DVD when your hands touched?"

Konata and Riderman nodded. "It was _Karas_. I happen to be a fan of the Henshin Hero genre," confessed Riderman. "Stuff like Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Ultraman. My favorite has to be Kamen Rider, though, both the Showa and Heisei Era."

"I can see that," said Miyuki, regarding his costume.

"How sweet," cooed Tsukasa.

"So, are you going to take off your mask?" Kagami asked.

"Kagamin!" gasped Konata. "You must never ask a Kamen Rider to remove their mask! They wear them for a reason! They must hide their identities!"

"It's okay, Konata-chan," said Riderman as he undid his chinstrap. When he took it off, he revealed himself to be a man of their age with amber eyes, fair skin and short black hair with the bangs framing his face. His hair was parted in the middle. Just looking at him made Kagami blush. This gut was an otaku!? He wasn't one of those stereotypical fat geeks with pimples all over. He was…a bishonen!

"I'm Tobei," he said. "Tobei Tachibana."

One of their co-workers, seeing this, suddenly exclaimed, "Dude, you have a face!" This was like history in the making. After a whole month the mysterious masked employee had finally removed his mask. It wasn't a big deal, really. The reason he never took off his mask before was that nobody really asked.

"He's named after an important character in the franchise," boasted Konata.

"Really?" Kagami questioned. "Which one? I don't really recall a guy named Tachibana, except for that guy in _Blade_."

"Oh, he's an important character from the Showa Era. He's the guy that builds the bikes. My dad was a fan of the show and so he named me after _Tobei Tachibana_," answered Tobei.

Kagami narrowed her eyes in suspicion. From what she knew of Konata's dad, Sojiro, he didn't want his daughter dating anyone. He was overprotective and possessive of his daughter who resembled his late wife. "So, have you met Konata's dad?"

"Sojiro-san?" asked Tobei. "Yes, I have. He's a nice man too. Konata-chan introduced us. It was funny how he almost fainted when I told him my name."

Konata's dad was as much as an otaku as Konata and it was his influence that made the blue-haired girl the way she was. It wouldn't be impossible for Konata's dad to be a fan of Kamen Rider as a kid or still be a fan now that he was an adult.

"Well, our break is over," said Konata. "Gotta get back to work! Come on, Tobei-kun!"

"Right! I gotta get back into character too," said Tobei as he put his helmet back on and strapped it on tight. "See ya."

* * *

As the three girls waited at the train station, Tsukasa spoke, "Tobei-san seems nice."

"Yes, he is," said Miyuki. "Don't you think so, Kagami-san?"

"There's something about him I don't trust," muttered Kagami.

"Come again?" blinked Miyuki.

"I don't trust him," said Kagami aloud. "I mean he could be a closet pervert with a loli-complex."

Miyuki placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder and said, "Kagami-san, you have nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it," pouted Kagami as she crossed her arms. "I swear if that guy hurts her, I'll-"

* * *

Tobei was dressed in his school uniform after getting out of costume. It was a white shirt with a blue and white striped tie and dark blue slacks with a matching dark blue blazer. He was leaning against a bike parked near the cosplay café and waiting for his little girlfriend to show up. He was her ride home.

Tobei smiled as he flipped open his cell phone. On it was a picture of Konata, smiling and winking at the camera with a victory hand sign. The day he met her, it was love at fist sight. Well, not exactly, but he did think she was the cutest girl he'd ever met. He didn't mistake her for a grade-schooler either.

After their first meeting, they got to talking and hit it off quite well. They had a lot in common. They were otaku and loved playing games. Though they had different tastes in genres, with her loving anime and manga while he favored tokusatsu, it didn't make a difference. He liked her. It took him days after that to see her in the same store and then asking her out on a date.

Spending time with her was fun and he loved her. He really did. He also couldn't help but want to protect her.

He was a student studying at Shirogane High School. There he was a bishonen with plenty of fangirls but they were too shallow for his taste. He needed a girl that shared his tastes and hobbies and finally found her in Konata.

"I'm here!" said Konata as she skipped towards him. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, Tobei-kun!"

"It's alright," smiled Tobei as he handed her his spare helmet. "Let's go."

Konata beamed and on impulse she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her so she could give him an Eskimo Kiss. This made Tobei blush deep red when she let go and she was still wearing that beaming smile of hers.

"I love you," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "Now, hop on, Konata-chan!"

* * *

-TO CONTINUE OR NOT TO CONTINUE…?-

A/N: So, what do you think of my first attempt at a Lucky Star fic? There's still more, much more, in store for you, but I may need help. Like Tobei? He's a bishonen and otaku who likes Kamen Rider. You think we should add a touch of fantasy/supernatural or just make it slice of life? Pls, send me ideas, OK?

Here's my OC's bio

**NAME: TOBEI TACHIBANA**

**AGE: 18**

**SCHOOL: SHIROGANE GAKUEN (Can also be called Shirogane High School or Shirogane Academy)**

**DESCRIPTION: He has short black hair that is parted in the middle, fair skin, amber eyes and bishonen looks.**

**BIO: Tobei is named after **_**Tobei Tachibana**_** from the Showa Kamen Rider Era. This is because his father was a fan of the series. As such, Tobei has also become a fan of Kamen Rider and every other tokusatsu series. He works at the same cosplay café as Konata, wearing Kamen Rider costumes from both the Showa and Heisei eras. He met Konata at the video store as they were both reaching for the same **_**Karas**_** DVD and they instantly hit it off. He rides a bike and even maintains it himself like his namesake. He also has an online fanfic series he posts on his blog called **_**Kamen Rider T.**_


	2. Tobei's Blog

**TOBEI'S BLOG**

"_T-RIDER KICK!" called out Kamen Rider T as he launched himself like a rocket at the Spook. The Spook tried to flee but instead got smashed in the back by T's kick, sending it skidding along the ground. Dark energy exploded as the Spook was forced to vacate its human host and in a matter of seconds the Spook Spirit was no more as it disintegrated in the wind, restoring its former host back into human form._

* * *

Tobei saved his latest story. It wasn't finished yet. It needed some detailing from a fellow co-writer online before he could upload it onto his blog. It looked good, for no, but his co-writer, known simply as _Paladin_ was an awesome writer.

Tobei was a fan of Kamen Rider most of all despite being a fan of other Henshin Hero series. It was the first he ever saw and the best he ever saw. He had Kamen Rider posters, both from Showa and Heisei Era series, on his wall. There was also a shelf with Kamen Rider figures. Not only that, he also had a sketchbook with Kamen Rider and Kaijin designs, mostly created by himself.

He looked at the image of T. He was a mixture of both Heisei and Showa Era Rider influences. He had body armor on his upper torso with a 'T' on the chest and wore gloves and boots. The bodysuit was black and he had a belt with a fan in it like Kamen _Rider Ichigo_ (#1) and _Nigo _(#2). The helmet design was like a rhinoceros beetle (like _Kabuto_) since the T-shaped horn resembled the horn of said beetle and it bisected the eyes like said Rider. Like the Showa Era Riders, he wore a scarf.

Tobei's blog was basically a place for him to post his stories on. He had a Kamen Rider Fanfic series online and he'd been working on it since he was in Junior High. The fun part was that he also incorporated people he knew in life into his story. He asked for permission, of course, and made sure to stay true to their characters. He didn't want to insult them by portraying them wrongly.

He picked up his sketchpad and flipped the pages. He stopped when he found the one he was looking for. There was a picture of Konata, his lovely little loli, in her Ryoo High School uniform. She just looked so cute as she posed for the picture. Her hair was so long and so beautiful, she had a spark in her green eyes, and her smile was so infectious that he couldn't help but smile as well.

He'd asked her if she wanted to be in his Fanfic and she had said yes. That made him happy. Already he had plans on how to put her in his story.

Just as he was thinking of his girlfriend, he got an e-mail alert. It was from Konata! With a smile he opened up the message and read.

_Hiya, Tobei-kun! How are you doing? I'm fine here. I was playing my Online Game and got a really rare item! So, are you free this weekend? My friends really want to get to know you. Kagamin was really mad coz I didn't tell her about you. I think she's jealous coz she doesn't have a boyfriend. BTW, thanks for helping me study. I got a really good score on the test and our teacher, Ms. Kuroi, was really shocked that I got something above my average. I also read your latest blog entry. What's going to happen to 'T' next? I am dying of anticipation! Hope you're OK._

_PS: I love you._

_KONATA_

Tobei smiled. He was proud of her. He knew she was intelligent enough to pass her tests. She was just lazy and obsessed with her anime, manga and games. Now she was obsessed with him. She wanted to be with him and enter the same college as he. He too wanted to see her at the same college he was headed to. He didn't want to be apart from his lovely little loli.

Tobei didn't really live at home. Instead he was staying at a dormitory. It was his school's male dorm as Shirogane Gakuen was a boarding school. Each student also got their own dorm room.

Like Konata, Tobei also had a pair of twins for friends and like Kagami and Tsukasa they were as different as night and day. One was religious and sage-like while the other was a self-proclaimed atheist that was border-lining on Satanism.

Their names were Ichiro Shimojo and Arashi Shimojo.

They were also the basis for characters in his fic known as _The Monk_ and _The Satanist_ and executive member of the evil organization _Phantom._

Tobei then continued with his story.

* * *

_The Monk looked into the viewing mirror and sighed. "Brother, it appears that once again T has foiled our plans."_

"_Curse him!" exclaimed the Satanist. "How dare he get in our way!?"_

"_Now, be calmed, dear brother. We will have the world worshipping us soon," assured The Monk._

"_How?" demanded The Satanist._

"_Be patient, my brother. Rome was not built in a day. I have a plan._

* * *

There was a knock at his door and Tobei saved his work before heading towards said door. Opening it up, he saw that is was his friends, the Shimojo Twins and they were indeed as different as light as day.

Ichiro was a brunette with short brown hair and dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black cross on it and grey cargo pants. He had soft blue eyes and a soft smile. His brother, Arashi, was dressed in a black t-shirt that had a crow outlined in red on it with torn sleeves and wearing black and gold studded bracelets. He also had on blue jeans that were torn at the knees. He had spiky black hair and terrifying blue eyes. He wore skull earrings and had a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Hikari-kun and Yami-kun," greeted Tobei. "How are you doing?"

Ichiro (Hikari-kun) just smiled as Arashi (Yami-kun) just scowled deeply. "Can't you ever call us by our names?" said Arashi.

Tobei just shrugged and said, "Probably not. So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, we just came to remind that there's a dorm meeting in an hour and you mustn't be late," said Ichiro.

"Right, I gotcha," said Tobei. "Anything else?"

"Just don't be late. Whenever you do, we're the ones that get into trouble," said Arashi.

"I thought you liked getting into trouble?" Tobei questioned.

Arashi snapped. "Yeah, when I'm the one causing the trouble! I don't want to be blamed for anyone else's mess!"

"Be calm, brother," said Ichiro.

"Easy there, Yami-kun. You gotta learn to lighten up," said Tobei.

Arashi huffed and pocketed his hands before heading back to the dorm room he shared with his brother. Ichiro gave a bow and followed after his gothic brother.

"And they share the same DNA," murmured Tobei with some amusement.

* * *

New Character:

**NAME: ARASHI SHIMOJO**

**AGE: 18**

**SCHOOL: SHIROGANE GAKUEN**

**DESCRIPTION: He has black hair, blue eyes and a gothic appearance. Always with a scowl on his face.**

**Bio: Nicknamed "Yami-kun" by Tobei, Arashi is a self-proclaimed atheist who wishes to become a Satanist, which is a bit ironic considering atheists don't believe in any sort of religious faith. He's easily annoyed by Tobei's antics and hates getting into trouble because of him. He would rather be blamed for things he did do than things he didn't do. He is the basis for a character on Tobei's Kamen Rider blog fanfic, **_**The Satanist**_**.**

**NAME: ICHIRO SHIMOJO**

**AGE: 18**

**SCHOOL: SHIROGANE GAKUEN**

**DESCRIPTION: He has brown hair, blue eyes and a soft aura around him that makes him easily approachable. Always has a smile on his face.**

**Bio: Nicknamed "Hikari-kun" by Tobei, Ichiro is Arashi's twin brother and a contrast to his brother. He is religious and almost sage-like and is kind to others. He also tolerates his brother's beliefs (or lack of them) and doesn't criticise nor forces his opinion on others, letting people be themselves and live their lives as free will permits it. He does, however, offer Zen-like advice from time to time. He is the basis for a character on Tobei's Kamen Rider blog fanfic, **_**The Monk**_**.**


	3. The Shroud

**THE SHROUD**

Tobei sent an e-mail reply to Konata.

_Dear Konata-chan. I'm fine here. My story is going great so you'll be seeing the new chapter pretty soon. I'll be happy to get to know your friends better. How does this Sunday sound? Maybe we can take a trip to Shibuya or something. That would be fun, won't it? Or how about Akihabara or Harajuku? Tell me where you wanna go and we can go together and have fun._

_PS: I love you too._

_T.T._

After sending the e-mail, he pulled up a picture of Konata on his screen. Tobei smiled fondly as he gazed at the girl who as dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya. To think after his 18 years of life he was able to find a girlfriend who was not only an otaku, but a real cute one to boot and one filled with energy. He was surprised her friends didn't know they were dating. Maybe she was just worried about how they would react. They had been together for a long time and well boys had never entered the equation until now.

He didn't know when he'd actually fallen for the girl. It could've been as soon as their gazes locked or when their hands had touched, but that was irrelevant now. All that mattered now was that he had a girlfriend and a sweet and lovable one.

She was also very small, and he couldn't help but want to protect her. Just like his character, Kamen Rider T, he would defend her from evil.

From the Internet, Tobei had learnt about 'Real Life Superheroes'. They were people like him who dressed up in costumes and fought crime. He glanced at his closet where he kept his costumes and wondered if he could do that. He wondered if he should go out on patrol at night and fight crime in costume. He then chuckled to himself. People would think he was some crazy cosplayer trying to play hero.

He snorted. "Just leave the crime fighting to the police…"

* * *

And speaking of police, Konata's cousin Yui Narumi had once again come to hangout with the blue-haired sprite. She was reading one of Konata's manga as Konata herself was playing an MMORPG. Yui actually teased Konata about her getting a boyfriend. Yui had met Tobei and well she sorta interrogated him.

Basically, she tried to grill him for information and played the role of bad cop really well, nearing scaring Tobei to death. He'd been sweating so bad that he needed a towel to wipe it all dry once the whole experience was over. He did win her over, though.

Konata had red the latest entry in her boyfriend's blog and sent a comment. She was hoping that one day she'd appear in the story as the titular character's love interest.

Her heart practically fluttered when he said, "I love you" to her. Those were the kind of words she wanted to hear from a guy she liked. They even shared the same interests. Konata just thought life was perfect for her.

* * *

Tobei was adding to his story when he heard another knock at the door. Heaving a sigh, he got up and went to open it. Standing on the other side was a figure in a black cloak with the hood up. The figure pointed at Tobei and spoke in a scary voice, "I've come for you…Tobei Tachibana…"

"Hey, Ricky," Tobei greeted. "Cosplaying as the Dorm Phantom again?"

'Ricky' pulled his hood back and scowled. "I told you to never call me Ricky!" he snapped. He had dark blue eyes and blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He was obviously Caucasian from the looks of it.

"How about Rich?" Tobei suggested.

"No."

"Rick?"

"No."

"Richy?"

"Hell, no! It's Richard! Richard!"

Tobei frowned. "You're no fun." He asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"Here," Richard said as he handed Tobei a flyer. "I'm organizing another Ghost Tour this Friday night. A lot of my followers are also gonna show up. I also invited the twins."

Like Tobei, Richard hosted his own blog. However, while Tobei's blog was about his stories, Richard's blog was about the supernatural and paranormal. He posted pictures and news of supposed haunted locations. He had a huge following too. Tobei was one of them.

"So, haunted house or graveyard?" Tobei asked.

"A haunted house where dead bodies were buried in the backyard," Richard informed his friend with a smile. "It belonged to a serial killer back in the 70's and he buried all his victims in the backyard." He grinned. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Let's hope nobody faints like last time," said Tobei. "They fainted before the tour started too when you just popped out of nowhere with your cloak on."

"Hey, this cloak brings out the mystique. I can't be a Ghost Tour Guide if I'm not scary," said Richard defensively. "So, how are you doing with that chibi-girlfriend of yours?"

"We're doing great. She looks cuter every day I see her. I just wanna take her home and cuddle her to death!" said Tobei as he hugged himself. "Konata-chan…"

"You have some weird taste in girls," Richard deadpanned. "Hey, why don't you invite your girlfriend to come to my next Ghost Tour?"

* * *

Konata had just received another e-mail from Tobei. "Ghost Tour?" she read the title of the message before reading further. Her smile widened. "Sounds awesome." She clicked on the link which led to Richard Blog, known as The Shroud. "Nice pictures."

Tobei's e-mail also included an invitation extended to all of Konata's friends. Konata could invite them, but Tsukasa might get too frightened, and it was going to be very late too.

* * *

Lunch time in Konata's class the following day, Kagami sat with her friends as usual. "A Ghost Tour?" The mention of it caused Tsukasa to tremble.

"Yeah, Tobei invited me. He said his friend organises these things once a month," Konata replied. "I told Tsukasa and Miyuki-san already."

"It sounded quite intriguing," admitted Miyuki. "But I don't think I can go out that night."

"I'm not sure if I'd like to go either," said Tsukasa. She didn't like scary stuff.

"How about you, Kagamin?" asked Konata.

"Who else is coming on this tour?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, Tobei-kun and some friends," Konata answered.

"OK, then I'm coming too!" declared Kagami. "To keep an eye on things, of course. You get into trouble if you're alone."

"Aw…Kagamin's so cute when she's being all protective and stuff," teased Konata.

"Oh, shut up! I just wanna see if this is the real deal!"

"Just remember to bring a flashlight," reminded Konata.

* * *

On the night of the Ghost Tour, Tobei came to pick Konata up. "So, where's your friend Kagami?" Tobei asked.

"She said she'll meet us there. I made sure to give her a map," said Konata.

"OK, that's good," said Tobei.

"So, what's your friend like?" Konata asked as she put on her helmet.

"Richard? He's a horror otaku and he's from USA," Tobei answered. "If you think I'm obsessed, you should check out his room and DVD collection. That guy loves horror as much as I like Kamen Rider, which is no easy feat."

"Glad to meet another otaku," said Konata as she got on the back. "Onward, Tobei-kun!"

"Kamen Rider T, setting out!" declared Tobei as he took off on his bike.

* * *

There was already a group waiting at the spot designated on the map. They held flashlights and wore t-shirts with the name of Richard's blog on them. Konata and Tobei got off the bike and joined the group. "Now, where is Kagamin?" Konata asked as she looked about.

"Right here," said Kagami who flashed a flashlight in Konata's face.

"Ah! My eyes!" Konata yelped. "You've blinded me!"

"Oh, grow up!" Kagami rolled her eyes. She eyed Tobei who waved at her. "Good evening to you."

"And to you," he replied. "So, your sister can't join us, huh?"

"Tsukasa's not into this whole scary stuff," Kagami answered. She remembered how Tsukasa couldn't sleep after watching a horror movie that one time.

"Well, you're a brave girl, Kagami," he said to her.

"So, where's our guide?" Kagami asked.

"Richard likes to make a flashy entrance," Tobei told her. "He should be arriving-"

"_**GREETINGS, TRUE BELIEVERS!!!**_" a scary voice bellowed.

"Now," said Tobei as Konata suddenly jumped into his arms.

Fog rolled in as a figure was seen. He held up a skull-shaped lantern. He was donned in a cloak with a hood up, hiding his features. He then said, "_**You brave souls have decided to come to the Ghost Tour. If you are faint of heart, please leave. This is only for those who can stomach true fear…**_"

"He's really hamming it up," Arashi said as he came to join Tobei. His brother was close behind.

"Hey, you both came," Tobei smiled. "Hey, Yami-kun, Hikari-kun, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Konata Izumi and her friend Kagami Hiiragi."

"I'm Arashi Shimojo," said 'Yami-kun'.

"And I'm Ichiro Shimojo," said 'Hikari-kun'. "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Kagami blinked. "So, you're brothers?"

"Twins, actually," Ichiro clarified. "I see you've just met Richard-kun."

"So, that's our tour guide?" Kagami pointed at the cloaked and hooded figure.

"He's in his 'Shroud' persona," said Arashi. "When he gets like this he has to talk in scary voice to put more emphasis on the atmosphere."

"And it's working too," said Tobei. "I'm shivering."

"_**Now, follow me**_," 'Shroud' said in a creepy voice. "_**But beware. The spirits of the departed have not left this land nor are they at peace. You must respect the dead or else they will drag you down with them," **_he warned.

"Weirdo…" murmured Kagami, though deep down she was feeling a little excited about this tour.

* * *

**NAME: RICHARD SHAYE**

**AGE: 18**

**SCHOOL: SHIROGANE GAKUEN**

**DESCRIPTION: He has shoulder length ****blonde hair**** that is combed back and dark blue eyes.**

**BIO: Richard is a Horror otaku and has been ever since he was three and accidentally saw **_**A Nightmare on Elm Street**_** on basic cable. As such, Richard has also become a fan of the **_**Nightmare **_**franchise and every other ****horror film**** he could get his hands on. He creates and organizes Ghost Tours in various parts of the city. He dresses up in a black cloak with the hood up, completely hiding him from view. He also has an online blog called **_**The Shroud,**_** which deals with anything supernatural related. He also drives an old VW Van that he fixed up.**


	4. The Tour

**THE TOUR**

The Shroud led the group towards a dilapidated looking house. Paint chipped off the wall, the lawn had grown and also become a little brown due to lack of care, and the place didn't look like anyone had lived in it for a long time.

The Shroud spoke, "_**The home we visit tonight has a dark and horrible history. Some time ago, a man began killing people. No one is quite sure why. Some said he just went mad. Some say that these people wronged him in some way. Others say that he had a compulsive need to kill. As I said, no one is quite sure. However, when he was finally caught, the police had found 20 bodies hidden throughout the house. However, that does not include the makeshift cemetery the man created in his backyard.  
**_  
"_**They say that the spirits of the victims still seek vengeance for their violent deaths. That the souls will not be sated until they can drag a living soul away with them into the underworld**_."

The atmosphere was already eerie and the appearance of the house just made Kagami shiver further. Ichiro was praying under his breath while Arashi was grinning. Tobei and Konata held hands.

The Shroud went over to the door and pushed it open, beckoning, "_**Now, enter at your own risk**_, _**true believers…**_"

The tour group entered behind the Shroud as he continued his macabre tale, "_**Back in the 1970's, this monster of a man invited his victims to his house. He would then put them to sleep. When they awoke, they were tortured mercilessly to death in his basement.**_"

The walls were covered in graffiti, dust kicked up with each step, the floorboards creaked and there were cobwebs hanging from the corners. It used to be a nice home, but now it was just an abandoned house.

The Shroud led them towards the entrance of the basement and pulled the door open. They slowly and carefully followed him as they descended. The stairs creaked as the Shroud continued, "_**Some say that you can still hear the screams from the spirits of his victims as they begged to be freed. Unfortunately, they died violently and are trapped within these walls.**_"

Kagami began to shiver. She wished someone would hold her. She spotted Tobei with his arm around Konata's shoulders and she frowned, envious. She had to admit, this Ghost Tour was really scary. Sure, there were no ghosts, but the story and the atmosphere was enough to make her get goosebumps on her skin.

Not a pleasant feeling.

"_**The killer would shackle his victims up upon the wall over there**_," the Shroud said as he pointed with his lantern. "_**Then, he would use a variety of knives to cut into their skin. He didn't kill them right away. He just enjoyed their terror and their screams as well as the sight of their blood dripping to the floor with each cut he made**_."

A wailing sound was heard, causing members of the group to scream and jump. Konata sprang into Tobei's arms, hoping she'd protect him. Kagami stayed rooted to the spot, but her knees were shaking.

"_**Ever since the killer's capture this house has been abandoned. Because of its horrid history, nobody would ever want to live here. Also, there had been sightings of strange apparitions. Some say you can see the faces and shadows of the departed victims. Some also said that messages had been written in blood upon the wall**_s."

Kagami's heart was definitely racing. Did the place just get colder? Sure, it was near autumn, but still it was like a refrigerator. She shivered slightly.

There was a loud slam, like a door shutting, causing the group to yell out in shock. Then, they heard what sounded like clattering chains. Moans and howls could be heard. "It's just the wind," Kagami told herself. "Just the wind." She was trying to convince herself.

"_**Perhaps…**_" the Shroud chuckled. "_**Or perhaps the spirits are looking for someone. Someone attuned to the other side…Tell me, young lady, are you a shrine maiden?**_"

Kagami paled. How did he know that? She glared at Konata, who she knew told Tobei, who might've told this Shroud person. She, however, couldn't help but answer, "Y-y-yes."

The Shroud let out a low eerie chuckle. "_**Poor girl...Holy things tend to upset vengeful spirits**_."

"Oh, yeah," murmured Arashi with a grin. "He's really in character."

"Indeed," agreed Ichiro. "Hope he doesn't scare the girl too badly."

Kagami's frightened expression turned furious as she poked Shroud in the chest, "OK, Mr. Shroud! I don't know what your game is but I'm not buying! This whole Ghost Tour thing is just a set up! You must get off scaring the crap out of girls but I'm no regular girl! I'm Kagami Hiiragi, Mister! Don't you forget it!"

"Kagamin is fired up, like a tsundere," commented Konata. "Acting all angry when scared."

"_**Oh...you poor, poor child. As a Shrine Maiden you should know better than to underestimate the dark forces that human minds cannot begin to comprehend. I was your guide, and as such, I could have brought you to safety...**_" The Shroud began to back away from the group. "_**But it appears Hiiragi-san can defend you all from the darkness. Or, at least, I pray she can. I bid you all adieu**_."

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the house as smoke poured from the confines of the Shroud's cloak. When the screaming stopped the Shroud's cloak fell to the ground...empty.

"And that's our cue to go!" said Tobei loudly. "OK, people! Time to leave!"

* * *

Kagami returned home, exhausted. She actually ran home since she wanted to get back fast. After the creepy end of the Shroud's Ghost Tour, she really needed to be in a nice and safe place.

"How was the G-g-g-ghost Tour, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's something else," admitted Kagami. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

She slept but left her table lamp on.

* * *

Back at Shirogane High's male dorm, Richard, Tobei, Arashi and Ichijo were in the American's room, talking about the tour.

"And once again, Richard, you managed to scare another group half to death!" declared Tobei. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing," smiled Richard. "I'm a showman, and I think that was one of my best works yet. And you're right, that Kagami girl is pretty cute."

"So, you're not offended about what she did earlier?" asked Ichiro curiously.

"He must've gotten excited," remarked Arashi.

Richard laughed again. "Why would I be offended!? I love it when people challenge me, makes that one last scare even better."

"Hey, guys. This Sunday, Konata-chan wants me to hang out with her and her friends. She also asked me to bring friends. Interested?" asked Tobei.

Arashi shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

"I'd love to," replied Ichiro.

Richard answered, "Sure, I'd love to meet the other girls. And sorry if I scared Konata too badly Tobei."

"She was holding me the entire time, Richard. You did me a favor," Tobei responded, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Next chap, the BLOGGER BOYS meet the LUCKY STAR girls. Wonder what will happen?


	5. Friendly Excursion

**FRIENDLY EXCURSION**

_I met an interesting girl on the latest Ghost Tour. For those of my fans who were there, she was the one who got really pissed off at me at the end. Personally, I thought it was pretty funny and made for a much better dramatic exit. She was pretty cute though. And as my pal Tobei would say, she's a definite Tsundere. I'm meeting up with them later today. Might even ask the Tsundere girl out and see what happens…_

* * *

"Remind me again where we're headed?" asked Arashi, dressed in all his goth-like clothes and accessories. The attention he was getting wasn't at all positive. Considering his appearance, maybe he wanted to attentionally scare someone.

"Akihabara," Tobei answered.

"So, Geek Central, huh?" Arashi remarked cynically. "Of course your little girlfriend would want to meet there."

"You know, if you didn't want to come…"

"Let's not argue, guys," said Ichiro, making sure an argument didn't break out between the Toku-Otaku and Goth-Boy.

The foursome, Ichiro, Arashi, Tobei and Richard were waiting for the train at the station's platform. It was Sunday and today they were going to meet with Konata, Miyuki and the Hiiragi twins.

"I wonder what they're like," mused Ichiro aloud.

"OK, Konata-chan is an otaku like me, Miyuki-san is a walking moe-moe factor, Kagami is a tsundere and Tsukasa is sweet and timid!" Tobei listed.

"Is that your geeky assessment of girls or the facts?" Arashi asked.

"Hey, you met Kagami that night during the Ghost Tour. She was totally like a tsundere." He nudged Richard. "Right, Ricky?"

"Don't call me that," Richard remarked. "And yeah, she's an interesting girl."

"She doesn't know what you look like, does she?" Arashi asked.

"Nope, and I was hoping to surprised her."

"The train's here," Ichiro spoke up.

* * *

**AKIHABARA STATION**

Twin purple-heads, a chibi blunette and a bespectacled pinkette exited the train that stopped at Akihabara.

"Well, we're here in Akihabara!" Konata exclaimed, "The Capital of All Otaku Goods in Japan!" Note how I capitalised there. This just means it's an important place.

"Konata, if this is another attempt to make us shop for you…" Kagami warned.

"Relax, Kagamin," Konata waved her off. "Would I do that?"

Kagami levelled a glare. "You made Tsukasa and I go to Comiket." Tsukasa shivered as she recalled that time when she got lost and was swept up along with the crowd of otaku.

"Where is Tobei-san?" asked Miyuki.

"KONATA-CHAN!" a familiar male voice called out.

"There he is!" Konata jumped for joy as she saw her boyfriend. "TOBEI-KUN!"

The two ran towards each other before Konata launched herself at him and knocked him off his feet. Kagami palmed her face. Why did Konata have to do something so embarrassing like that?

"Tobei, get off the floor," Arashi growled.

"Oh, sorry," said Tobei as he got up with Konata. "Cute outfit, Konata-chan."

A blush graced the bluenette's cheeks. "Thank you."

Introductions were brief.

"Arashi and Ichiro, meet Tsukasa and Miyuki," Tobei said as she gestured to the male twins to the pinkette and Kagami's younger twin sister.

Richard's attention was on Kagami as he approached her. "Hey, Kagami. We haven't seen each other since that night."

Kagami blinked as she stared at Richard. "Do I know you?"

Laughing, Richard replied, "Well, I do look different without my cloak, don't I?"

Kagami gasped. "That was you!"

"Sure, I'm the Shroud," Richard said, snickering. "By the way, thanks for coming on that tour. Not many pretty girls like that sort of thing."

Kagami blushed at being called pretty.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds just gonna stand there or are we gonna go?" Arashi called impatiently.

"Yeah, we should go," said Kagami.

"After you," said Richard.

* * *

"Games, Manga, Anime!" Konata declared as they walked the streets of Akihabara.

"Don't forget Tokusatsu! An Otaku's Paradise!" declared Tobei as well with arms spread. He took Konata's hand and danced with her.

"We'll shop till we drop!" the two sang together.

"Oh…great…" Kagami groaned. Having Konata was bad enough but now there were two of them.

"Konata-san really looks happy with Tobei-san," said Miyuki.

"I thought he was lying when he told us he had a girlfriend," Arashi commented.

"When he told us about Konata, we thought he was exaggerating."

"Clearly he wasn't," added Ichiro.

"I just never thought there was a girl as geeky as him."

"Well, there are 6,000,000,000 people in the world," stated Richard logically. "Odds are there is someone out there for everyone." He smiled at Kagami. "Don't you agree?"

Kagami blushed at the way he was looking at her. '_Is he hitting on me?_' It had taken her awhile to get over the back that Richard was the Shroud and organiser of the Ghost Tour. She would have to ask him more about that later. "Well, I never thought Konata would ever get a boyfriend either, but I was proven wrong."

"Nobody's perfect," Richard shrugged.

"I'm just happy to see Kona-chan finding someone she really likes," said Tsukasa, beaming.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Ichiro.

"Arcade!" Konata and Tobei answered in unison.

* * *

The arcade was packed, which made sense considering it was Sunday. The eight boys and girls waded through the crowd, finding a machine to play on. Arashi spotted Guitar Hero and immediately broke away from the rest of the group. By nature, he was a loner.

"I wonder if they have a Kamen Rider: Gambaride machine," said Tobei. He laughed. "Of course they do! This is Akihabara's biggest arcade!"

"What's Gambaride?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's a Kamen Rider card game," Konata answered. "You see you can scan your card on the machine to play. Tobei's got a huge collection of cards."

"That's right," said Tobei as he patted his jacket pocket. "I didn't bring all of them. Just my best."

Richard spotted a shooting game where players killed zombies. "Hey, Kagami, wanna shoot some zombies?"

Kagami shrugged. "OK. Sounds fun."

"What about me?" asked Tsukasa.

"I'll join you for a game, Tsukasa-san," said Miyuki pleasantly.

* * *

"YOU ARE A ROCK STAR!" the Guitar Hero machine declared loudly.

"Of course I am!" Arashi grinned. "Who the hell do you think I am!" He threw his fists into the air.

Ichiro shook his head, smiling in amusement. Girls in the audience were whistling and applauding his brother. He then spotted Miyuki and Tsukasa, but then he noted how uncomfortable they looked when a couple of boys came to talk to them. "Arashi, let's go."

* * *

"And the high score goes to me!" said Richard as he twirled his gun. He and Kagami had just cleared a level and it seemed that Richard had killed more zombies than the pigtailed girl.

"Next level, you're mine!" Kagami challenged.

"I wouldn't mind that, Kagami," Richard smiled.

Kagami blushed and she quickly turned her gaze to the arcade machine. "Focus on the zombies!"

* * *

"Come on, cuties," a boy who was hitting on Miyuki and Tsukasa said. "We'll have lots of fun." The way his eyes were leering at the two was a definite clue on what kind of 'fun' he had planned.

"Sorry, but we're here with friends," said Miyuki. "Excuse us." She was about to turn when one of the boys grabbed her arm.

"Now, don't be like that dar-ARGH!" the boy who'd grabbed Miyuki cried out as his knees buckles. Someone had just kicked him in the back of both knees.

"Hey!" the other boy with him glared at the assailant only to pale as he was staring into the eyes of death itself. "Ulp!"

"Leave them alone," Arashi growled.

"You better do as he says," added Ichiro. "My brother will hurt you." Ichiro sounded kind and sincere, but the words were intimidating somehow.

"Right, gotcha!" the boy said as he picked up his friend and dragged him away.

"Are you both okay?" Ichiro asked Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Yes, we are," said Miyuki. "Thank you."

"That was scary," said Tsukasa, shivering.

"You really should be more assertive," scolded Arashi. "Let's go, Ichiro."

"Can we go with you?" Tsukasa requested.

"Of course," said Ichiro kindly.

* * *

KR Chrome: That's the first part of this small arc.


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER**

"So, you're a fan of horror, I take it," said Kagami to Richard.

"That's right," Richard confirmed. "I've always loves it. Ever since I was a kid I've been a fan. It all started when I watched Nightmare on Elm Street and I haven't looked back."

"Is that all it took for you to become an otaku?" Kagami inquired. She knew why Konata liked the stuff she was obsessed with.

"Well, my dad's partly to blame too," Richard admitted. "My dad's a filmmaker. When he first came to Japan he met my mom. She was working for the company that was financing that film my dad was working on. Long story short, it was love at first sight for them. So, my dad decided to stick around and they got married. I'm half-Japanese, by the way."

Kagami blinked. Konata was just the same. Her dad also got her into anime and manga. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree. "So, your blog…?"

"Oh, that? Well, not only do I like horror movies, I'm also interested in supernatural and paranormal activity," said Richard. "Those places I blog about look good enough to shoot a horror film at, don't you think?"

"And what about the Shroud? Where did you come up with that?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, it just came to me," said Richard calmly. "You can say it came to me in a nightmare. Everything else just fell into place."

"And of course you just love making a dramatic entrance," said Kagami, smiling in amusement.

"Hey, the Shroud has to make an entrance they can remember him by, and an exit just as dramatic," Richard spoke.

"So, how did you make your exit?" Kagami asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He spotted Tobei and Konata. "You both look like you had fun," admired Richard as he saw the toys Tobei and Konata had from the Crane Game.

"Yeah, we got all this at the Crane Game machine," said Tobei with an armful of toys. "So, Konata-chan told me something interesting. Your school is gonna host a festival soon and that your class is gonna do a haunted house, Kagami."

Richard's grin widened. Haunted houses were always fun for him. "A haunted house, huh? Can I help?"

"Why?" Kagami asked.

Richard shrugged. "No reason. I just wanted to do something to help a pretty girl."

Kagami blushed.

Konata teased, "Kagamin's blushing."

"Shut up!" the 'tsundere' snapped.

"If you want I can help with the costumes," Richard offered.

"You can make costumes?" Kagami questioned.

"Yeah!" Richard answered. "Who do you think helps Tobei here with his costumes?"

"It's true," Tobei admitted. "Richard here helps make all my costumes. He's got an eye for detail. With his parents' connections he can even get material you only find on movie quality costumes. If you ever wanted a realistic monster costume for Halloween, go to him. You should've seen our haunted house during our school festival last year. People were screaming for more."

"And a few fainted," Richard added.

"I believe one of them even had a heart attack. Or did someone go into labor?" Tobei shrugged. "I forget. Anyway, our class haunted house was scary! Won an award too."

"Yeah, it was a good day," said Richard, reminiscing nostalgically.

"You still got the tapes from that day?" Tobei asked.

"Do I still got the tapes?" Richard responded. "Of course I do. I was the one who installed the cameras. A future filmmaker like me needs inspiration."

"You want to be a filmmaker?" Kagami inquired, interested.

"Write, produce and direct," Richard summarised. "Hey, wanna be my leading lady, Kagami?" Richard offered.

"Me?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, you'd make a perfect Final Girl."

"Final Girl."

"The one that survives after everyone else dies," Tobei explained. "And yeah, I can see that."

"See, Kagamin? You're gonna become an actress," Konata nudged her friend with her elbow.

* * *

Miyuki asked, "You don't believe in God?"

"No, I don't," confirmed Arashi. "There is no God."

"How can you say that?" she questioned.

"If there was a God, then bad stuff wouldn't happen. Just thinking about it all made me go goth," explained Arashi.

"Does your brother feel the same?" Miyuki asked.

"Him? He's naïve and he thinks there's hope for this world, even with all the wars and bad stuff. He prays to God. He tried to get me to do it but he gave up a long time ago."

"So, you believe the world is heading to destruction?" she inquired curiously.

"Believe it? The facts are out there, girl."

* * *

"Is it safe to leave Yuki-chan with your brother?" Tsukasa asked Ichiro.

"He might look scary but he's a good person, deep down," Ichiro answered. "So, tell me about yourself, Tsukasa-san."

"Well, there's not much to tell, except that I have three older sisters, and our dad runs a shrine," Tsukasa answered.

"Ah, a man of the cloth," Ichiro smiled. "I plan to become a minister myself, spreading the word of God and preaching to the masses."

"That sounds nice," said Tsukasa, smiling.

"Yes, and my brother is the most challenging. He thinks I've given up, but actually I have a plan."

"What plan?"

Ichiro smiled kindly. "You'll see…"

* * *

After the arcade, the group stopped at a KFC restaurant for lunch. After that they went to watch a movie.

"How about that film?" Richard asked, pointing to a poster for a new horror movie.

Tsukasa shivered as she saw the poster.

"I don't think so," said Kagami.

"How about that one?" Konata and Tobei pointed in opposite directions. Tobei was pointing to a poster for a new Kamen Rider movie while Konata was pointing to a new Evangelion movie.

Miyuki raised her hand, "Excuse me, but I think there's something we can all agree on."

* * *

KR Chrome: The gang gets to know each other. Now, to make it less complicated I won't say what kind of movie it was. It'll be elaborated next chapter.


	7. Movies and Shopping

**MOVIES & SHOPPING**

It was a long and arduous debate (lots of rock, scissors, paper) but eventually Tobei came out on top as to which movie they were going to see. He instantly chose the new Kamen Rider movie, Kamen Rider: The First, which was a reimaging of the first Kamen Rider which made the franchise so famous. However, to Tobei and Konata's glee, it was a double feature which included Kamen Rider: The Next, which was a sequel to The First.

"This is going to be awesome," Tobei grinned as he and Konata took seats next to one another.

"This is going to suck," Arashi sighed as he sat next to Tsukasa. The purple-haired twin was next to her sister and Kagami was seated next to Richard. Finally Ichiro and Miyuki snagged their own seats next Konata.

"I'm kind of curious myself," Tsukasa smiled brightly, making Arashi slouch in his seat.

"Shh! It's starting!" Tobei and Konata whispered as the lights began to die down.

-TIME BREAK-

Everyone was quickly finding the movie better than they thought it would be. Arashi was taken in by SHOCKER's revolutionary ideas, even if he found their methods distasteful. Ichiro felt that it was divine intervention which made Takeshi Hongo defy his programming and fight against SHOCKER. Richard was pleased with the slight horror elements in the SHOCKER soldiers. Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami were enjoying the film, especially the mushy moments between Ichigo and the leading lady as well as the heated rivalry Ichigo and Nigo had over her. Finally, Tobei and Konata were simply absorbed by the film, not even turning away once, but somehow Konata was practically in Tobei's lap just the same.

"Sugoi," the both breathed out. Tobei thought the film was just awesome and Konata was reminded of her anime by the action sequences.

Then Ichigo and Nigo dealt a Double Rider Kick to one of the bad guys…

"YATTA!" an audience member cheered loudly as he leaped to his feet. His voice hinted that he was much older than the kids and teenagers who were populating the stands. People were quite displeased with his cheering, but he seemed to not even notice. "KAMEN RIDER! YATTA!"

"Konata…isn't that your dad?" asked Kagami with a heavy sweatdrop.

"I think it is," Konata answered, seemingly ignorant of the social genocide that this event could unfold into.

"Well, he's a bigger fan then I am," commented Tobei, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Those movies were quite enjoyable," said Miyuki honestly as they exited the theatre.

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked, shuddering a little. The first movie wasn't so bad, but the movie that came after, Kamen Rider: The Next, was a little scary.

"Meh, it was fine," shrugged Arashi.

"I think I could've made better costumes," stated Richard.

"You always think you can make better costumes," deadpanned Tobei. "But you all agree those movies were great."

"Only because the character you were named after was there," Konata said with a cat-like smile.

"Wonder where I can get one of those bikes," said Tobei, rubbing his chin.

"So, what's next?" Ichiro asked.

* * *

Arashi grumbled, "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

The group was at the local mall. The girls were going shopping, but for different things. Miyuki wanted to get some new books, Tsukasa saw some cute stuffed animals, Kagami wanted to update her wardrobe and finally Konata wanted to add to her manga/anime/games collection.

The boys were stuck carrying the shopping bags. A lot of them.

"As gentlemen, we must carry the ladies' shopping bags," said Ichiro.

"Yeah, yeah…and since when have I ever been a gentleman?" retorted his brother.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about," said Tobei as he held up a bag. "I had fun."

"Coz you got to get stuff you wanted, Riderman," remarked Arashi.

"Oh, don't be so depressed because you can't visit any goth stores," said Richard, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_This Sunday, my friends and I went out with some girls. These girls happened to be my girlfriend's best friends. It was a fun day. I think my friends hit it off with my girlfriend's friends. We had fun at an arcade, got to know each other, had some KFC, watched a movie (two actually. Kamen Rider: The First and Kamen Rider: The Next. It was a double feature). And they were really great movies. The action, the plot, and the costumes just screamed at me. Anyway, as I was saying, we went out on something that could be considered a group date. We had fun and did some shopping. I even got myself some new Tokusatsu DVD's. Anyway, there's gonna be a festival at my girlfriend's school. I'm really looking forward to it. She says she's doing fortunetelling._

_-RIDERMAN_


End file.
